Of Curses and People Walking In On Things
by rainyRay
Summary: Russia and Prussia are under a curse that only Romania can lift. And it sucks. Will they even be able to be together with all that AND people randomly walking in on them? RusPrus, RusFemPrus, GerIta, previous PrUK, PrusAus, and PruHun.
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

><p>Ivan looked around the room, trying to spot a certain albino. He caught sight of the Prussian and approached. "Ah, hello Gilbert~!" he smiled.<p>

Shaken from his thoughts, Gilbert turned and faced the taller warily, "What is it?"

Ivan smiled pleasantly "It has been awhile since I have seen you, so I am saying hello, da?"

"Ja." he said tensely.

"Good, then I suppose you will tell me how you have been?"

"I've been awesome," he smirked arrogantly.

"Well that is good, how is your brother?" he asked.

He shrugged "He's West. Same old, same old stick up the ass West."

"You always did complain about that. Now that formalities are over, we go spend time together, da?"

He blinked and shrugged "Sure," he said. Ivan blinked in something akin to shock.

"Really?" he asked, having not expected willingness.

"I've got nothing to do with my boring life. Why? Did you think I'd say no?" Prussia asked, smirking.

"Well, it doesn't matter, let us go."

"Sure," he replied, hooking arms with Ivan as though it were completely normal. Ivan blinked again but started walking.

"You are not usually so…happy to be around me, why are you now?"

"I'm not sure," Gilbert replied honestly.

"Well, I do not mind."

"I'm glad you don't mind."

"Nyet, never. Is there someplace you want to go?" Ivan asked.

"Not really." Gilbert said, shrugging.

"No? Alright then, I have an idea~" Ivan began dragging the albino along.

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"Ice skating, it is fun."

"I've never been ice skating."

"Really, that is so strange. Well, I shall teach you then."

"Ja." he smiled.

After a short while, they were at the ice skating rink and they had their ice skates on. The moment they were near the ice, Ivan pushed Gilbert and he stumbled a bit, moving to clung to the edge.

Ivan smiled innocently at Gilbert as he stood next to the struggling nation, "How will you learn if you cling to the edge like that?"

"How will I learn if you push me?" he countered.

"It is like sink or swim. One learns quickly."

"Fuck you." Gilbert snarled. Ivan grabbed Gilbert and pulled him away from the edge.

"At least I am generous enough to be teaching you," he said, smiling dangerously.

"Good Point," Gilbert agreed.

"Good," Ivan let him go "Now you try."

Gilbert stumbled and almost fell, but managed to stay up. Finally he accomplished a few feet. Ivan chuckled and came up to help, but Gilbert made it a few more feet. He was a natural. He started skating around the rink.

Ivan skated up next to him. "You're surprisingly good at this! Are you sure you have not done this before?"

Gilbert looked thoughtful. "I'm not really sure," he replied, doing a spin. "There are certain things in my life that are blocked out." He did a figure 8. "It's fuzzy, like a distant memory I can't recall."

"Interesting," Ivan watched him "I am curious as to how you know this."

"Know what?" he asked as he jumped into the air and spun three times before he landed perfectly and kept going. Ivan stared in shock. "Just how much do you know? Do you perhaps dance?"

"Nope," Gilbert said "I couldn't dance to save my life."

"Really? Hmm, if you say so."

He laughed "I've been told exactly 536 times that I can't dance."

"You kept track?" Ivan looked at Gilbert oddly "…Well I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"I've kept track for the last 20 years," he sighed "and yes it is that bad."

"Well, I'm sure that it at least amused people."

"No. France once told me it was part of the reason I'm still a virgin. And I told him I'm still a virgin because I'm not a whore like Seychelles, and I'm not a rapist like him."

"…You are still a virgin?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all, I guess I'm just surprised, considering how much time you spend with France."

He shrugged "I've been with England, Austria, and Hungary before. But none of them really appealed to me that way."

"Hmm, interesting." He smirked "So you are a complete virgin?"

"Yup," he said, oblivious to the look on Ivan's face, "Although, I've lost track of how many times France tried to fix that." He shuddered.

Making a mental note to kill France later, Ivan asked "Have you ever wanted to lose it before?"

"To one person." he grinned.

"..Oh. I'm sure they're a very interesting person."

"Very interesting." he chuckled. Pouting at the thought of Gilbert liking someone, Ivan decided to change the subject.

"So how is that chick of yours?"

"He's awesome, just like me!" he said, pulling Gilbird from nowhere.

"So he was with you the whole time?" he chuckled "I never would have guessed." Gilbert looked at him confused.

"No he wasn't."

"Oh." Ivan paused in confusion, "Strange."

"Yes."

"How cute." Ivan pet Gilbird's head and he purred like a cat, causing Ivan to look quite perplexed, "Does he do that often?"

"Yeah, he hangs around Gilcat too much."

"Oh. The cat and the bird get along?"

"Very well."

"That is very strange," he said. Curious now, he scratched Gilbird's head more.

"I know."

"Haha. How fun. I only have a cat, I wonder if I got another pet if it would purr too."

"Maybe," Gilbert shrugged "I had a dog once and it started purring."

"Your cat must be very strange, do you purr as well?"

"…" Smiling, Ivan pet Gilbert's hair and Gilbert purred. Ivan laughed.

"How cute. Your cat must be very strange," he said, continuing to pet Gilbert, who purred some more before answering.

"Yes, she barks."

Ivan laughed again, "I must see this cat of yours one day, though I fear I might come out purring as well," he said, rubbing Gilbert behind the ears curiously, causing Gilbert to make a strange cat noise.

"So cute~!" Ivan said smiling a little more naturally, to which Gilbert grinned, showing his cat-like teeth.

"Hmm? Your teeth too? Perhaps you are mostly cat now Gilbert~."

"Maaaaaybe." He said.

"Maybe?" Ivan laughed "I think that it is very much possible, purring and cat teeth." A pair of cat ears popped up on Gilbert's head and Ivan pulled on them happily. "Da, you're definitely more cat. How cute."

"I have a tail too," Gilbert grinned.

Ivan smirked "Can I see it?"

Gilbert pulled his tail out and Ivan stroked it curiously "How is it that you keep these hidden?"

"…" Ivan looked up, curious to see why Gilbert had paused.

". . . You don't need to know that," Gilbert finally said.

"…You will tell me now, da?"

"Nein," he said.

"Why not?" Ivan demanded.

"Because." Gilbert said stubbornly.

"If you will not tell me, I shall have to hurt you," Ivan threatened.

"Really?" The albino snorted "I doubt that."

Ivan pouted "How so?"

"Well, I'm your only friend from what I've seen, and if you hurt me I wouldn't be your friend anymore. And I know that having no friends is a lonely life," he said, sounding stupid and yet wise at the same time.

"Just because of those comments, I might have to hurt you," The Russian said, with his purple aura surrounding him and his smile "Besides, I have friends . . ."

"No you don't, you just think you have friends," he said.

Hurt and angry at the truth, he pulled hard on Gilbert's tail "I would be silent if I were you comrade."

"It's the truth," he said, yanking his tail back "I've been there before. No friends. Loneliness is a terrible thing. But it's life for you." He lightly touched Ivan's cheek "you gotta accept that if you wanna keep o going. I learned that the hard way. I'm only saying this cause I care."

Ivan grabbed the hand touching his face and took it away. "Nyet, if I truly have no friends, why would you care? You have hated me before if I recall correctly. So stop teasing, it is cruel of you."

"Silly. I never hated you. Saying you hate someone is a good way to hide your feeling for them. Or if you're in denial. I want to be our friend. But, only if you let me. So far you've just been cold and intimidating. But, I know for a fact that you're neither of those things. You have the cruelty a child might possess. But I know you can be very kind when you want to be..You know, most people are afraid of your smile. But, I think your smile is as bright as the sunflowers you love so much. I bet no one has ever told you that you are beautiful. But you are."

Blinking and absorbing what Gilbert had just told him, blushing slightly. "So…you never…hated me…and want to be my friend…and find me not cruel at all?" Ivan asked, a bit hopefully.

Chuckling slightly Gilbert nodded. Ivan hugged him really tightly "Really?" he giggled "You are really silly! You could have said all those things before, it makes me very happy~"

"I know, but I was nervous."

"You really are silly Gilbert. But you know, I would very much like to be friends with you."

"Yay!" he said, tackle hugging his new friend.

Surprised by the tackle-hug he lost his balance and he and Gilbert both fell over so Gilbert was on top, but he didn't care because he was so happy.

Chuckling, Ivan patted his head "You really are strange sometimes, and you know that? And you know what? You're beautiful too."

"No I'm not," he said, looking away in embarrassment.

Ivan turned his head back so he was facing him, chuckled, and said "Da."

"Nein," Gilbert said, baring his teeth.

"Why do you not believe me?" Ivan asked, only to which Gilbert mumbled something.

"Hmm?" he asked and Gilbert whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"I'm albino."

"Is that what you think? That is foolish. It makes you stand out, da? But ugly it is not. We both have very abnormal eye colors and our hair is similar. So if you call me beautiful that must mean you are also beautiful. Besides, white is like snow, which is pretty to look at, but your hair isn't cold like it and it does not melt." Ivan said, running his hands through Gilbert's hair to emphasize his point "and red," he added, brushing his finger under the other's eye "is the color of beauty, life, and passion." And blood, but somehow that didn't seem like a good thing to bring up.

"People have called me a demon and a cursed child because I'm albino. One time I was walking down the street and a little kid said to his mom 'why is that man so weird?' and his mother replied 'he is possessed by the devil. Don't look at him. Avert your eyes so you don't catch his evil.' That really hurt me. Ever since then, I've been self-conscious about myself."

"Ah, da, I remember once there was a place that believed that albinos were magical and if they ate one they would be cured of disease or live longer. You did grow up in a very religious country so I guess I cannot be surprised that somebody would say that. People were ignorant back then. I know monsters, and you are no monster."

"…Okay." Gilbert finally said.

"Good. I'm glad you agree with me, because you are beautiful and cute~"

Nuzzling his scarf, Gilbert said "You're warm."

Ivan blinked "I'm warm?" he asked, "I have heard many that contradict you on that…am I really?"

"Ja. I guess no one has ever been close enough to you to know how warm you can be."

Ivan hugged Gilbert closer, nuzzling against his hair and cat ears "Da, most (all) do not come this close."

"I'm the only one~ …except Natalya. She'd come this close, you just don't let her."

"Ah yes…my s-sister," he winced "Let us not speak of her."

"I hope that saying 'speak of the devil and he will appear' doesn't come into play here."

"Do not jinx it, I wish there was some wood to knock on." Ivan said.

However, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Natalya entered the room.

"Damn," was all Gilbert could say.

* * *

><p>Rachele: Here is, yet another RP that NekoKayia and I did.<p>

Neko: HI~! This was fun.

Natalya: Are you enjoying the cliff-hanger?

Us: -sweat-drop- I'm sure they are.

Ivan: -hiding behind Gil-

Gilbert, Natalya = Rachele | Ivan = Neko


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

><p>Ivan looked up with wide eyes and gulped. "H-hey Natalya,"<p>

". . . Brother . . ." Natalya said.

Ivan stood up with Gilbert, ready to run like hell and drag his new friend along. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came with Yekaterina," she said "but I went ahead. And you brother?"

"Um, n-nothing much," he stuttered "Just teaching Gilbert how to ice skate."

"I see," she said, narrowing her eyes "that really didn't look like ice skating. And didn't you already teach him that when he was part of the Soviet Union? You know when he lived in your house for 40 years? I distinctly remember you teaching him to skate."

Gilbert looked at her confused "I don't remember living in Ivan's house at all."

Ivan looked uncomfortable "Um . . . well . . . that is because . . . no, I mean . . . I do not remember either." he finally got out.

Natalya looked between them in annoyance "Well he did," she snapped "for 40 years.

"I do not remember," Ivan said "Nyet, not at all."

Just then, Yekaterina entered and Natalya said "Look who is here Katyusha," she said, smiling slightly when Yekaterina blushed at the kiss and the pet name.

Gilbert grinned. "Way to go Nat!" he said, lifting up his hand "high-five!" he added, and Natalya complied.

Blushing heavily with little tears in the corner of her eyes she said "I thought you ran off for a moment there!"

"Wait, when did this happen?" Ivan demanded.

"What?" Gilbert asked "Nat and Kat being together? Or the three of us being friends?"

"Both!" Ivan said.

"We became friends during the Soviet Union," Nat said, and ignoring Gilbert's cry of 'we did?' she continued to say "And Kat and I have been together a week."

"A WEEK you guys?" Gilbert asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Gil!" Katyusha said with a sniffle "b-but it wasn't that long ago, a-and we were going to tell you soon!" Under his breath, Ivan muttered something about a need for an alcoholic drink.

"It's okay Kat," Gilbert soothed his friend "Now you'll have to excuse me while I go ask West something." He turned to Ivan "Bye Ivan! I'll see you another time!" he said, smiling and waving, before rushing out of the ice skating rink. Ivan watched him leave sadly, giving only a small wave.

After some time, Gilbert found his brother cleaning their house. "West, I need to talk to you."

Ludwig turned to his brother and asked "Ja? What is it?"

"Why can't I remember 40 years of my life?" he asked, going straight to the point.

"What are you on about this time Gilbert?" Ludwig sighed heavily.

"The 40 years I spent in the Soviet Union," he snapped.

"I don't know why you don't remember that time Gil, did something happen?"

"No." Gilbert said.

"Perhaps you could try triggering something to help you remember," Ludwig suggested.

"Something was triggered when I went ice skating with Ivan today." he said.

"Ah, I can see how that might trigger something." he looked at his brother sharply "he didn't try anything did he?"

"No." Gilbert said, fighting down a blush.

"...Good," Ludwig said, not seeming to really believe him "Have you ever thought that perhaps you don't want to remember?" Ludwig asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"He doesn't remember either though." Gilbert argued.

"He doesn't remember either?" Ludwig asked a bit perplexed at that, "Well, that is strange; I do not know what to think of that."

"Yes it is." Gilbert agreed.

"I do not know what to tell you Gilbert, perhaps England casted a spell on you two or something." Ludwig said, mostly sarcastic.

"Maybe I should talk to him about this," Gilbert said, ignoring his brother's sarcasm.

"Are you sure it would be a good idea talking to him?" Ludwig asked, suddenly worried about his older brother.

""Ja, we're on relatively good terms." Gilbert said "I'm due for my potion anyway."

"I didn't know you were on good terms," Ludwig muttered before another thought occurred to him, "Did Ivan see your ears and tail?" he asked.

"Ja, he thought they were cute." Gilbert smiled.

"Hmmm," was Ludwig's only reply before he went back to cleaning.

"Kaybye," Gilbert said, taking it as a dismissal as he turned and rushed over to England's. Finally, he found England in his dreary basement, mixing potions and muttering curses.

"Yo, England!" he said.

England turned and smiled creepily when he saw Gilbert there. "Ah, yes!" he said "It's time for your potion isn't it?" he pulled a small vial of a liquid that was constantly changing color between purple, blue, and orange out of his cloak pocket and handed it to Gilbert who took it and downed it in one drink, before handing the vial back to England.

"Still tastes like vodka." he commented as his ears laid down and became hair, his teeth ebbed into normal ones, and his tail receded into his spine.

"Also, any idea as to why I'm missing 40 years of my memory?"

* * *

><p>"What exactly happened when Gilbert was in the Soviet Union?" Ivan asked his sisters.<p>

"Something wonderful." was all Natalya said, making Ivan a little suspicious.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps it was..." Arthur began, before trailing off.<p>

"Was?" Gilbert asked, leaning forward slightly.

Arthur took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Something wonderful?" Ivan looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"<p>

Natalya shook her head "It's too early to tell you," she said, "Maybe you should talk to..." but she trailed off.

* * *

><p>"It may have been-" Arthur began again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Too early for what?" Ivan asked "Talk to who?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Romania." they both said.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachele: So . . . cliff-hanger!<p>

NekoKayia: Once again, an RP between the two of us!

(Rachele = Gilbert, Natalya, Arthur | Neko = Ivan, Katyusha, Ludwig)


End file.
